


The Fucking Program

by daydreamblvr6



Series: blvr tropes her way through steve/bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes, apparently all i write is porn now which is, but anyway in this you have two super soldiers being cute basically, but y'know with some feelings, unexpected really, very light d/s i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamblvr6/pseuds/daydreamblvr6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bang me like a drum,” Steve replies faintly. Bucky isn’t even sure he meant to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fucking Program

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i am a virgin, this is smut, be gentle please. i’m doing this 500 words/day writing challenge with a friend who would _shudder_ if she knew this is what i’d written for it but like the muse wants what it wants i guess and what my muse wanted was porn. and more than 500 words.

“Oh boy,” Steve says when he sees Bucky. He looks like he might faint.

“It’s an undercut!” Bucky explains, hands running through the short sides of his new haircut.

“Bang me like a drum,” Steve replies faintly. Bucky isn’t even sure he meant to say it. “We can do it right here,” Steve continues and – “Whoo,” Bucky vocalizes. It comes out papery thin and, he’s not ashamed to admit, a little needy. Steve never lets them do it in the living room, because none of their friends ever knock. Or even pause at deadbolts. Bedrooms, luckily, are sacred territory, but living rooms, kitchens, any of the other countless places Bucky would like to take advantage of Steve in are not.

But Bucky shakes his head. “Hang on there, cowboy, plenty ‘nough time for that in like, two seconds. I just wanna tell ya—”

“Please explain later, I wanna hear it, swear to god,” Steve cuts him off, “but just get _in_ me.” His chest is already heaving and there’s a flush to his cheeks. One of his hands is reaching for Bucky, he doesn’t even look like he can tell that he is, and the other is fumbling to get his dress shirt untucked from his pants.

Bucky steps closer, to get within Steve’s reach. Steve starts fumbling for Bucky’s belt and the buttons on his own shirt at the same time, tripping up when he’s faced with a tie and a zipper simultaneaously. Bucky laughs at him, can’t help it, and Steve grunts at him. “Get with the _program_ , Bucky,” he whines, fingers still falling over themselves at Bucky’s crotch, “come _on_.”

“I'm with the fucking program,” Bucky responds, laughing under his breath at his own pun. Shame that Steve isn’t in a place to get it. He pushes Steve back against the wall and grabs both of his hands to pin them over his head. Mouthing at Steve’s jaw, he presses his hardening cock into Steve’s thigh and Steve’s head rolls back, thudding against the wall as he moans, delicious in Bucky’s ear.

“I was gonna tell you, you punk,” Bucky starts again, shifting his grip to have both of Steve’s wrists pinned by his metal hand. He uses his other hand to palm at Steve’s dick through his pants. Steve’s moans become staccato and deep. Bucky shudders to hear them. “That I saw a post online somewhere about undercuts,” he pauses to nibble on Steve’s earlobe and Steve keens, pushing his hips into Bucky’s, trapping his hand between them, “that called them the queer haircut.” He bites Steve’s neck and Steve slurs, “Le'z fuckin’ _go_ already gah’dammit,” under his breath.

“And ain’t it neat,” Bucky continues, pushing towards his point, a difficult task with Steve incoherent beneath him, “that we don’t have to worry about looking queer in two thousand fucking sixteen.”

Steve comes crawling up out of his lust haze, sagging back against the wall to look Bucky in the eye. He knew that’d bring little social justice Stevie out and sure enough – “Not all of us are so lucky,” Steve says.

“I know, baby,” Bucky murmurs, leaning forward to nuzzle into the place where Steve’s neck meets his shoulder. “We’re gonna work for that, aren’t we?” They’re coming out at a press conference at 2 tomorrow; it was Steve’s idea and Bucky is backing his play. It’s a good play, making it known beyond a shadow of a doubt that America’s favorite icon is queer. Bucky’s proud of him for it.

Steve nods, smiling the same small smile as when Bucky said he remembered Sarah Rogers and newspapers in Steve’s shoes. Bucky smiles too and strokes gently over Steve’s cock, a question.

Steve says, in answer to that question, “In the meantime, I guess letting you fuck my brains out is an all right act of solidarity.”

“Excuse me,” Bucky says, stepping back out of reach as Steve pushes his hips up, seeking Bucky’s. “I seem to remember fucking being your idea. ‘Letting me fuck your brains out,’” he intones as he eases a hand beneath Steve’s dress shirt and pinches one of Steve’s nipples through the undershirt that’s frustratingly still in his way. The laugh Steve had started is interrupted by a moan. “‘Get in me’ were _your_ words, Rogers.”

“And I’ll say them again,” Steve huffs, opening his throat to Bucky the way he knows Bucky likes. “Get _in_ me, Barnes.”

Bucky gets in. Bucky very much gets in. Doesn’t get out until Steve shouts for mercy, both of them cum-splattered and exhausted, rug-burned by the living room carpet. They’re still breathing hard when Steve says “ _Fucking_ program” and cracks up.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://www.themartyrsthesaintsthesaviors.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
